


out in the woods

by gooey_boop



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Biting, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Kisses, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooey_boop/pseuds/gooey_boop
Summary: some unwanted visitors dropped by, and in sans' attempt to get them gone as soon as possible, he might have gotten himself in a completely different kind of mess
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 93





	out in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> stole the idea from this fabulous Twitter person- https://twitter.com/snasational 
> 
> they said I could steal the idea as long as I used EXACTLY 4200 words
> 
> hehe, I did it~

“So, uh, why are you here again?” Sans asked, slumping back into the raggedy recliner in the living room. The three looming shapes of his doppelgangers sat across from him. “Boss said we could have a break while he’s taking care of something” the largest one growled; Horror, he said his name was. “Yeah,” Dust said with a shrug “we were feeling a bit nostalgic. Say, where’s Papy?”.

“He’s… out” Sans mumbled; he had sent him off with Undyne as soon as he noticed the visitors. “Aw, dang. I wanted to say hey” Dust mumbled; he sounded genuinely upset. “Eh. we’ll be sure to catch him before we go” Killer assured, patting his back.

“Ok, I’m still confused” Sans rested his face in his hands “you are evil versions of me, who travel the ‘multiverse’ and destroy ‘AUs’ under the guidance of  _ another  _ me who overdosed on apples?”. Killer glanced at Horror “yeah, pretty much”. 

Sans blinked slowly. “You know what,” he slumped back “that’s far from the weirdest shit I’ve heard”. “So, how are things?” Dust asked, trying to sound normal. “Um, good I guess? Kids doing good, peaceful choices this round” Sans said, scratching his head. Dust twitched “that’s  _ fantastic _ ” he hissed through a clenched-teeth smile. Killer grabbed at Dust’s face, yanking him back and muffing his protests “that’s a bit of a touchy subject” he said, Dust flailing and prying to get away from him. “Fucking asshat!” Dust screamed, biting Killer’s finger and wriggling out of his hold, catching him in the chest and shoving him away. 

Horror yawned and stretched “I’m tired. Mind if I take a nap?” he asked, not waiting for a response as he dragged himself to his feet. “Um-” Sans started as he trudged up the stairs. “Can I go in here? Thanks, man” Horror pulled open the door to Sanses room. “Actually that’s-” Sans flinched as Horror slammed the door behind him, flowed by a thud as he no doubt cracked the bedframe. A few seconds later loud snoring filled the house. “Ok. I guess” Sans muttered, slumping back in the chair. “Yeah, I’d recommend you clean anything he touches,” Killer said with a smirk “unless you want rabies. I won’t judge”. Dust snickered softly. 

Sans‘ face creased in confusion and disgust as he blinked. “So, you got anythin’ to do?” Killer asked, stretching out across the couch, taking the space where Horror had been sitting. “Um, not really?” he muttered, glancing up at his door “you know, it’s really nice you guys dropped by but I think you should get going. Wouldn’t want your ‘boss’ getting worried,” he said, eye flashing blue. He snapped his fingers and Horror crackled into the living room, falling to the floor with a thud. He didn’t wake up. “Awww, you’re kicking us out?” Dust said with an exaggerated frown. Killer started kicking Horror in the side to wake him up “yeah, that’s not very hospitable~ you didn’t even give us a tour”. Sans frowned.

“Well, if you’re gonna make us leave the least you can do is walk with us,” Dust said, Horror groaned as he slowly woke up. “I mean what if we get lost? We don’t know the place as well as you do”. Sans looked at Dust with an odd expression “you live in the exact same place I do” he pointed out flatly. “Well” Killer cut in “none of us have been home in a really long time. The memories kinda blur ya know? Wouldn’t want to get lost” Horror groaned and sat up. “Yeah, if you don’t like us here you definitely wouldn’t want us wandering around” Dust agreed, “actually, I still wanna say hi to Papy, you’re right. We’ll go” he slipped off the couch and stepped over Horror, making his way to the door. “Wait” Sans snapped “no. you’re not. You’re not going to walk around, you’ll give someone a heart attack” he almost tripped over horror as he rushed in front of Dust, guarding the door “and you’re not going anywhere near my brother.”. 

Dust narrowed his eyes “he’s my brother too” he hissed, Killer kicking Horror hard in the side to get him up. “No, he’s not” Sans growled, “you have your own world right? Go there to say hi”. Dust clenched his teeth, his eyes widening and eyelights flaring up. 

“OK! Let’s not do that!” Killer exclaimed grabbing onto dust and breaking his concentration. “How about this- you write him a note, then Sansy here can walk us to the ruins and we can wait for boss. Sound good?”. Killer pulled Dust back, turning the two of them around and mumbling softly. Sans jumped as Horror patted him on the back “yeah, I wouldn’t bring that up if I were you” he whispered, “it’s a real touchy subject”. Sans sidestepped away from him, glancing at Killer and Dust; Killer was mumbling to him, rubbing his back. 

Dust exhaled deeply, “ _ fine _ ” he hissed, “fine…”.

==========

Sans hesitantly lead the trio further into the forest. They were giving him directions so specific any excuse of them ‘forgetting where things were’ was immediately incinerated. After a long time of trudging through foot-deep snow, they reached a clearing; one Sans didn’t even know about. It was small, the thick trees giving the area a natural roof that filtered soft green light into the clearing. “Huh,” Sans mumbled, “I didn’t know this was here…”. Dust huffed and sat on a tree stump. “So, when is tar-man gonna pick you up?” Sans asked, kicking a pinecone; it rolled across the snow, leaving a trail behind it. “He’s chasing someone down, so, not sure” Killer said, leaning against Horrors shoulder, earning a grunt. 

“Since we’re out here, and all alone~” Killer cooed, Dust perking up slightly. Horror sighed as Killer went to Dust, sitting down and pulling him into his lap. Sans blushed and shielded his face with his hand, turning away as they began to kiss. Horror slumped back against a tree, closing his eyes. Dust and Killer becoming more vocal, slurping and nipping at each other. 

“Dear god- get a room!” Sans snapped, trying to get his blush to go away. Killer giggled against Dust, breaking the kiss with a strand of saliva. “Why?” he teased “there’s no one here. just me, myself, and I”. Sans had to hold back a smirk; at least these freaks still had a decent sense of humor. Dust pressed his face into Killer’s neck, biting gently at the bones. Killer slid his hands up the back of Dust’s shirt, running his fingers up his spine. 

Dust moaned softly against Killer’s neck, shivering as his hands drew circles on his back. Sans turned to Horror “are they- are they just gonna go at it?” he asked, “in the middle of the woods?”. Horror shrugged, his eyes still closed “probably” he said, shifting and glancing at the two of them. Their hoodies had been tossed aside, and they were grabbing and clawing at each other, growling deep in their throats. Killer started gnawing on Dust's shoulder, Sans face turning an even darker shade of blue. He took a step back, running into the wall that was Horror's chest. “Enjoying the show?” he chuckled, pulling his arms around Sans and breathing hot on his temple. Sans tried to slip out of Horrors’ grip, making him tighten his hold. “Let me go” Sans sighed “please?”.

Horror chuckled lowly, Sans yelping as a large hand cupped between his legs. “You’re clearing enjoying this little performance” he pointed out, squeezing Sans’ bulge slightly. The smaller shivered, Horror lifting him to his toes, massaging him through his shorts. “Did you wanna join in?” Killer asked, panting softly as he pulled away from Dust, his hands tangled around his neck. Sans squeaked as Horror carried him across the clearing, taking a seat next to the other two. Sans screwed his eyes shut, gasping softly as Horror squeezed him just right. “Look at you~” Killer purred, Horror pulling Sans’ legs open slightly so the others could see his reaction. “Hey Dust, are you two the same color?” he asked, slipping off his seat and crouching down in front of Sans.

“Doubt it,” Dust said, taking his place next to Killer. “I’m still curious” Horror purred, Sans yelping as he pushed a hand down the front of his shorts. “H-hey!” he exclaimed, choking as Horror pressed a thumb against his tip. Dust smirked as Horror pulled Sans cock out; it looked tiny in his massive hands. “Yeah, we’re different. I’m more of a purple” Dust said, leaning against Killer’s shoulder “and I’m bigger. That’s just a disgrace to Sanses everywhere” he tapped a finger against sans’s tip, making him jump. 

“Don’t be mean” Killer laughed “little Blue was smaller, and he still did a good job~”. Dust went rigid, his face flushing bright purple, Killer smirking at the reaction. 

Sans whimpered softly as Horror rubbed his thumb slowly up and down his shaft, his calloused fingers catching deliciously on the sensitive flesh. Sans moaned softly, leaning forward as best he could with one of Horror’s arms wrapped around his waist. Dust and Killer stopped swatting at each other, turning back to sans. “Someones having fun?” Killer laughed, taking one of Sanses thighs and squeezing his echo, tugging down his shorts. Sans shivered as the cold air nipped at his body. he groaned softly as Horror gave him a squeeze, a bead of pre-cum sliding out of his tip and dripping onto Horror’s fingers. “Look at that” he purred, Sans whining as he let go, licking off his fingers 

“You know, this is fun and all” Killer said, grabbing Sans’ other leg and pulling him forward; he was still on Horrors lap, but Killer had full access to his legs and what was between them “but I prefer playing with something else”. Sans choked as Killer took his cock and squeezed it; hard. He gasped and writhed, hitting the back of his head against Horrors chest “hurts!” he yelped, tears pricking his eyes. “Then make me something else to play with” Killer stated, not loosening his grip

Sans keened loudly, squeezing his eyes shut, concentrating on reconstructing his echo. He gasped loudly as the pressure was relieved, Killer stroking light fingers up Sans’ stomach, watching with interest as the false flesh moved and changed. Sans exhaled loudly as his magic bloomed out into thick, swollen lips, Killer wasting no time in exploring the outer structures. “Mmm, pretty,” he said softly, parting Sans’ lips and stroking shallowly between the folds. Sans yelped loudly as Killer pushed in his middle finger, stretching him out with a sharp sting. “God, you’re tight” Killer scrutinized, twisting to try and get a better angle. “ngh!” Sans jerked, Horror holding him down “stop! T-that hurts!”. 

Killer snickered softly. “well if you would  _ relax _ it wouldn’t” he offered, slowing down slightly. It did nothing to lessen the sting as sans choked and twisted. He gasped as Killer roughly pulled out, blushing and panting as he licked his fingers clean. “You can’t just shove in there,” Dust said, shooing Killer out of the way, taking his place “that’s how you get ‘dick burn’.” Horror grunted in amusement as Dust drew a finger over Sans’ labia, earning a shiver 

“No you can’t” Killer countered, Sans holding back moans from the gentle touches. “Yes, you can” Horror doubled down, “you just watch weird porn”. Killer blushed softly, staring at the ground. Dust turned his attention back to Sans, pressing his thumb against his clit, rubbing soft circles. Sans failed at holding back his next moan, slick staring too well under Dusts’ fingers. “See? Like this” Dust said, sliding a single finger inside Sans.

This time, the stretching was agonizingly pleasurable, Dust’s finger catching in his inner ridges. “God he  _ is _ tight” Dust muttered, slowly pumping in and out “guess we’ll have to stretch him out~”. Sans croaked as Dust put in another finger, pushing down to his last knuckle and scissored him open. “Look,” Dust said, moving out of the way slightly to let Killer and Horror see Sans’ stretched out cunt. the inner structures corrupted into a deep ultramarine. Thick ribs lined the interior as slick slowly dripped to the snow beneath him. “So pretty~ can’t wait to fill it to the brim” Horror purred, grabbing Sans’s face and turning him to kissing his cheek. 

“Looks like you boys are having fun” a deep voice mused, footsteps crunching in the snow. “Hey, boss” Killer said with a smile “you catch the kitten?”. Nightmare rolled his eyes “of course. He’s at the castle” he made his way towards the group “I’ll figure out what to do with him later”. Sans whimpered softly as Dust closed his fingers and pulled out. “But for now that’s not important” Nightmare assured, his tentacles flicking back and forth slowly “what are you three planning to do with him?”. A single, small tentacle floated over to Sans, tucking under his chin and turning him to face Nightmare

The Sans was large; not as big as Horror but bigger than him. Thick, black goo dripped from his body; his clothes were either soaked in the stuff or made of it. Sans shivered as the tentacle retracted, leaving behind black slime. “We weren’t expecting you back so soon, so we were gonna take our time,” Killer said, Horror pulling Sans back up into his lap “but I guess we could leave things here. Don’t wanna keep our pet waiting”. 

“No. it might do him some good, let him think about the consequences for his actions” Nightmare muttered, the tentacle sliding down Sans’ chest, staining his shirt. It dipped under his shirt, Sans tensing as the tip drew circles on his stomach. “Still, out of all the places you could have gone,” Nightmare said softly, the tentacle slipping down and tracing around Sans’ vulva “I wouldn’t have expected you here, with your options. The one place you’re not allowed to kill anything”

Sans yelped and jerked forward as the tentacle hovered over his entrance, grew in size then shoved inside him. Horror held him down as the tentacle slowly inched further inside him; Sans could feel it pulsing and pushing forward; he could see it through the transparent flesh. 

“God he’s tight” Nightmare muttered, leaning against a tree as two more tentacles wrapped around his thighs, pulling his legs open wider. “Ha, that’s what I said” Killer snickered “I don’t think he gets out that often”. Killer turned to Sans, running the back of his hand across his cheek “am I right?” he asked softly, the tentacle squirming around to get a better angel to burrow deeper. “Are you a virgin?” Dust chimed in with a taunting tone. 

Sans choked on his answer as the tip of the tentacle prodded against the barrier of his cervix, searching for an opening before retreating to Sans’ relief. “As much as I’d love to leach a good meal out of you,” Nightmare said, slowly pulling out “I feel we’d be here for a while cleaning up the evidence”. Sans moaned needily as the tentacle completely left him, retreating back to Nightmare. “I’m going to grab a few cinnamon buns, and maybe a few other things,” he said, glancing off into the woods “you boys have fun. I’ll leave a rip open for you. Come back when you’re done. Be sure to close it behind you”.

“Got it, boss,” Killer said, not averting his gaze as Nightmare stepped into the shadows, dissolving into the darkness. 

==========

Sans coward back into Horrors chest as all attention was turned back on him. “You hear that? We get to spoil you~” Horror purred, tightening his grip in almost a hug; it might have been soothing if not for the person giving it. “Yeah, darling,” Dust said, “it is pretty cold out. I say we fill him up. To help keep him warm, ya know?”. 

“That is a good idea~ wouldn’t want you turning into a popsicle,” Horror said, palming Sans’ tummy and giving it a squeeze “that is if this pudge doesn’t already help out”. Sans blushed softly, the color deepening as Dust pulled his waistband down, letting his cock pop out. “You never did answer my question,” he said, positioning himself in front of Sans, rubbing his tip in circles, coating himself with slick. “Are you?” Sans moaned loudly, twisting slightly as Dust slowly pushed in, rolling his hips to get as deep as he could.

“He is you, isn’t he?” Killer pointed out “would you have been?”. “Tsk, no. I had friends with benefits” Dust growled, grabbing Sans hips and starting to thrust slowly “I doubt he does”. Sans choked on his next moan as Horror let him slip forward, giving Dust more leeway. “So answer my question” dust growled, “are you? Is your first time with yourself?”. Sans gasped as Dust slammed into him, digging his fingers into his hips. “Y-yes” he whined, gripping onto Horrors’ arms to hold himself up as Dust slammed in and out, the tip of his cock pressing into his walls. Sans moaned loudly, his toes curling as he came, his walls pulsing around Dust. “Christ. You don’t last for shit” Dust muttered, Sans panting loudly; Dust didn’t stop, continuing to thrust.

“Ahhh! Stonnngghh” Sans begged, his legs jerking as his body wound up for another go. “Shush” Dust hissed, that venom sneaking into his tone “you’re fine. Don’t be a bitch”. Sans kicked uselessly at the ground, his slippers falling off and his heels rutted against the cold snow. “Just a little longer doll” Horror cooed, kissing lightly down Sans’ neck “I’ll be more gentle~ make you feel really nice”

Dust grunted and hilted, Sans’ eyelights rolling to the back of his head as warm fluids spilled inside him. Dust exhaled deeply, pulling out slowly; small amounts of cum leaked onto the snow beneath him. “Good boy~” Killer purred, Dust moving out of the way “you wanna go next? Or should I,” he asked Horror. The larger shifted his grip on Sans, still holding onto him as if he was a stuffed animal “you can go” he said, petting Sans’s stomach “I’ll finish him up”. Killer nodded and crouched in the snow in front of Sans, throwing a leg over each shoulder. “How about we give you a little reward, huh?” Killer cooed, kissing Sans’ mound and rubbing the bridge of his nose through his folds. 

The smaller jerked, his eyelights dilated as Killer pressed his tongue against the sensitive flesh. Wet warmth slipped inside him, lapping at his walls. Killer purred into him, pulling out to lick up his entier slit before plunging back in. “good boy~” Horror said softly, breathing hot against Sans’ temple; Sans could feel a hard bulge pressing into the small of his back. “Can you taste the difference between me and him?” Dust asked curiously, Killer pulling back, making sans whine softly. “Not really, pretty much the same” he answered, dipping back down and closing his mouth over Sans’ clit, sucking and flicking it with his tongue.

Sans moaned loudly, tears pricking his eyes. He dug into Horror to hold himself up, squeezing his eyes shut. “Pleaseeee” he begged, not sure exactly what he wanted. Horror took his chin gently, lifting his head to nip at his neck. Killer moaned in response, shoving his free hand down his shorts to stimulate himself. 

Killer pulled his member free, moving his hand up his shaft as he dipped back into Sans’ entrance. Sanses toes curled, his mouth hanging open in pleasure. Killers movements were slow and deliberate; very gently curling at his walls, searching for a sweet spot. “You’re so pretty” Horror cooed, kissing Sans; shoulder, pulling back his shirt slightly to kiss down his shoulder “and being so good for us~”. 

Sans’ hips bucked upwards against his will, trying to get more of Killer inside of him. He happily obliged, prodding his walls with the tip of his tongue. Killer quickened his own movements, stoking down to his base and thumping at his tip. He pulled back for a moment, gulping down air before pressing his face back between Sans’ legs. 

Sans’ moans reached a new pitch of desperation, knees jerking as he trembled in Horrors grip. With a loud cry, he peaked, light blue fluid splashing over Killer’s face, him happily lapping it up. With a long moan, he climaxed as well, coating the snow beneath him with light red goo. Killer pulled back; a thick strand of saliva and slick dripping to his chin. He reached forward and squeezed Sanses cheeks, willing his mouth open. He leaned forward, latching his mouth to the smallers, letting him taste himself on his tongue. 

Killer broke the kiss, backing up and pulling up his shorts “all yours big guy” he smirked at Horror, moving out of the way. “Hear that doll? My turn to spoil you~” he purred, lifting Sans and putting him on his hands and knees. Sans whispered softly as Horror nudged his legs wider, stroking his hips with his free hand as he pulled down his shorts, resting his cock against the small of his back. 

Sans hesitantly looked back, eyes widening “w-wait! That’s t-to big!” he exclaimed, choking in a moan as Horror slipped his cock up and down his slit, coating the tip with arousal. “You’ll be ok” Horror assured, his voice soft and gravely in a way that made sans blush. Sanses mouth hung open in a silent cry as Horror slowly pushed in. the ridges and bumps on his shaft pressed snugly into his walls. “You fit me so nice” Horror growled, leaning forward and pressing his chest against Sans’ back. 

Horror pulled out a little, slowly pushing back in; the head of his cock pressed against the squishy structures, beautifully stimulating the bundles of nerves. “Feels nice huh?” Horror chuckled. Sans moaned loudly, eyelights blown out as his front half sunk down. He pressed his face into the snow, rocking back and forth slightly with the slow, rhythmic thrusts. 

Horror bit softly at Sans’ shoulder, beads of blood seeping from the shallow wounds. Tears of pleasure dripped down Sans’ face; the sensation was surprisingly gentle for the skeleton’s size. He held and stroked his hips, lightly squeezing him; it felt almost affectionate. “Oh I wish I could take you home,” Horror said, picking up the pace slightly “you’re much quieter than my other options. And nice and small. I would carry you around with me, keep you nice and warm. Does that sound nice? Wanna come home with me, darling?”

Sans blushed harder, pressing his face into the snow. “Are you trying to replace us?” killer teased; “even if, this is the one place we’re not allowed to mess with. Glitchy bitchy would go rabid” dust added. Horror chuckled and adjusted his angle, Sans gasping loudly as he hit just the right spot. “Oh? Here?” Horror struck the same spot against, dragging out a strangled moan from the smaller. With a smirk, Horror pulled almost all the way out, before slamming all the way in. Sans yelled out, collapsing forward as his body shook with each thrust. Something in his mind told him the treatment should hurt, but unlike Dust, the movements sent a wave of euphoria up his spine with every thrust.

horror gently licked the blood off Sans’ shoulder, nuzzling his neck. Sans shivered as specks of overstimulation crept into his stomach. His fingers and toes curled and twitched, drool sliding down his chin. “I think he’s gonna pass out” Dust laughed, Sans’ eyelights so hazed they were barely visible. Killer knelt down and gently smacked Sanses cheek “come on honey~ stay with us” he cooed, Sans moaning at the touch, his eyelids flickering “that’s it. There he is,”.

“Good boy” Horror purred, “almost done, just a little longer”. Sans trembled and gasped, rivets of saliva dripping down his chin as Horror dug his fingers into his hips, grunting softly as he hilted. Sans mouth hung open in a silent cry, his knees giving out underneath him. Horror held as deep as he could, shooting thick, sticky ropes inside the smaller.

Horror pulled out, letting Sans slide of his lap into a heap as he stood. “Look at you” he purred; Sans was panting loudly, legs splayed out as cum and saliva dripped down his thighs and onto the snow beneath him. His whole body was trembling as he lay face down, snow getting packed into the joints of his jaw. “Pretty thing” Killer cooed, nudging Sans in the side with his foot. “Well boys, I say we get going” he smirked, “don’t wanna keep boss waiting. Or our little traitor”. 

Sans groaned softly, his eyelids flickering; Horror crouched down and pet his skull, his large hands warm and gentle. “I’ll come back some time, sound good doll?” he cooed, earning a groan in response. Horror smirked and stuffed his hands in his pockets, following Dust and Killer into the woods.

Sans eyes fluttered closed; the last thing he saw was the three figures disappearing into the trees. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never worked with a word limit before. it was both fun and stressful


End file.
